


Color of Freedom

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pink - Freeform, Soft feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Sanji mulls over why he loves the color pink.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Color of Freedom

Ah, Valentine’s Day. Sanji wasn’t embarrassed to admit it was one of his favorite days of the year. Expressing romance through culinary wonders is what he lived for, and there was no better time to do so than the Day of Love.

Love.

What a strange word, never meaning the same thing to different people. Romantic love? Family love? The love of a friend or a beloved pet? People love food and plants and art. Weather. Textures. Scents.

So many things people claim they love, and yet no one can agree on an actual definition.

Sanji smiled softly at his glass of pink wine. It would be hypocritical of him to argue how others choose to throw around the word considering his own liberal use of it. He couldn’t help it. He loved to love things, and this was a day he could truly indulge in all the things he loved to love.

Though, looking around, he had to admit he may have gone a little overboard.

All day long, Sanji had been toiling away in the kitchen to prepare the perfect meal for the holiday. Just about everything was some shade of pink or red, and anything that wasn’t had a sauce or glaze that was. The bright color filled the room and warmed his heart.

It wasn’t his favorite color, yet it was the one he loved more than any other.

It’s the color that bandaged his wounds.

It’s the color that bent the bars of his cell.

It’s the color that pushed him towards his escape.

It’s the color that set him free.

Watching his crewmates crowd into the room to partake in the meal and sweets he made for them, Sanji remembered the tearful goodbye that altered the course of his life. Reiju was right. There were kind people in the world.

And he didn’t have to run anymore, because he’d found them.

Sanji tilted his glass in a silent toast and took another long sip of his favorite pink wine.


End file.
